


Love Bites, Sweet Words.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Drinking, Lube, M/M, Vampire Pheromones, Vampire Sex, Vampires, and i raised the rating, and romance is all year round, then again the holiday doesnt actually exist, there's my excuse, this was supposed to be for valentine's day, to make up for it, well anyway hope u enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: "What...what are you doing?!" His voice sounds hoarse, louder than he would have liked, his fingers a vice-like grip around Ignis' wrist.It burns down his parched throat, that accursed taste, and his eyes tear up trying to hold back the coughing.Ignis merely pulls at their hands, licking the blood that drips down."I'm merely doing what I always have.To serve you.""Give you whatever you desire, whatever it may be."Ignoct, Vampire!Noct AU. Where Noct refuses to drink blood and Ignis decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Love Bites, Sweet Words.

Love Bites, Sweet Words

A Final Fantasy XV fanfiction

 

He stares up at Ignis, propped up against the headrest, with half-glazed eyes.

His breathing hurried, shallow.

 

An impatient, cocky expression that remained incredibly fragile.

 

His arms still pinned under Ignis' hands.

"Weakening yourself to this extent...how reckless, Your Majesty."

 

"Weakening...myself?"

He's distracted, flinches away just a little bit as Ignis moves one of his hands to his face.

His lips are reddened, chapped, but soft still as Ignis brushes against them tenderly. They give way under his prying touch, until his finger touches one of Noct's fangs.

They were sharp, incredibly so.

For just a second, Ignis sees the blood-red flash in storm blue eyes, a predatory glare.

 

And then, a startled breath as Noct collects himself, pulling away and looking over to the side.

A flustered expression.

He doesn't try to pull away, move away, this time.

 

"To this extent, yes."

Noct stiffens when he realizes. The taste of blood on his tongue, from Ignis' now-bleeding finger.

He claws at Ignis' hand until he pulls it away from his face, wide-eyed as the blood drips down his mouth, his lips, his chin.

 

"What...what are you doing?!" His voice sounds hoarse, louder than he would have liked, his fingers a vice-like grip around Ignis' wrist.

Pressing down hard, using whatever strength he had left.

 

It burns down his parched throat, that accursed taste, and his eyes tear up trying to hold back the coughing.

 

Ignis merely pulls at their hands, licking the blood that drips down.

"I'm merely doing what I always have."

 

Noct's fingers had loosened their grip and Ignis gently tugs at it, pulling it off to kiss the back of his hand, slow and deliberate.

From the back of his hand to the tips of his fingers and finally on his palm.

 

"To serve you. Give you whatever you desire, whatever it may be."

Ignis says quietly.

 

A shaky exhale, and Noct shakes his head.

"It wasn't an offer, Noct."

 

"...!"

And Ignis leans in to close the distance, kissing him.

The taste of his own blood on their tongues is a chilling thing. He feels Noct shuddering against him.

He draws Noct's hands up against the headrest, pinning them, steadying him.

With every exhale, he feels Noct's fangs scrape against his lip, with every exhale, the warmth of their bodies is stifling.

Until he feels Noct relax, slowly, little by little.

 

 

Tilting his head up to deepen the kiss. Giving up. The warmth, the fire down his throat, draining his will away, his skin feverish with want.

His breathing had slowed down, finally.

Ignis pulls away, and sharp, bitter blood-red looks back at him,

 

"It's alright, Noct."

 

Ignis draws the both of them back into a sitting position on the bed.

With Noctis kneeling in his lap, staring down at him.

"Trust me."

 

 

Ignis says this, pulling at his own collar. Exposing his neck.

Noct sucks in a breath, and his hands tighten on Ignis' shoulder.

He's visibly shivering now, holding himself back with a hope, a prayer.

 

"...Of course I fucking do." Noctis says bitterly, "I always have."

"Then come."

 

And his self-control snaps.

 

  
Noct isn't gentle in the least when he bites down on Ignis' skin. It's a piercing, burning pain.

He exhales, its a single, shuddering, delighted breath, it brushes against the wound and the sound of it tightens at Ignis' heart.

And Ignis groans, but he draws Noct close.

  
Feels the anguish etched in the arch of his back, how his hands hovered over Ignis' body, lost, unsure.

  
"That's good. Good." He says, and his tongue feels like lead.

He closes his eyes.

 

Feeling his lips brushing against Ignis' neck, his nails raking up Ignis' back as he tastes the first few drops.

It only adds to the pain.

 

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

The sounds that Noct makes, soft, satisfied, almost-innocent sighs, so close to his ear.

How Noct draws back to kiss the wound, up his neck.

 

  
"Just like...that."

The fire's spread to Ignis' body, under his skin, setting his veins alight. His heart, it pounds with desperation, fight and flight, a conditioned response.

It would be easier to ignore if it was just that.

 

  
Ignis' hands wrap around the small of his back, anchoring him, holding him close, even as a shaky hand strokes his cheek, even as he groans in pain. His heartbeat in his throat, his ears, tightening his gut, every single part of him aching.

 His voice is still composed as he speaks.

"Try...to keep it to one or two, Noct. I'd rather not be a walking pincushion."

 

  
Wry, surprised laughter. He sounds so much better.

He kisses Noct's hair in turn, sighs into it as Noct licks a line up his pulse, resumes feeding. His arms feel a bit numb now, but he holds on anyway.

The warmth of Noct body's pressing down on him, anchoring him.

 

The kiss, this time, is lighter, a quick, impatient taste and Noct meets his eyes as he leans against Ignis. He returns it with a fervor that he could barely even recognize, with Noct biting none-too-gently at his lips.

The taste of his blood again.

 

  
His hand over Ignis' groin, plucking at his belt.

"Someone's feeling better." Ignis raises an eyebrow.

 

A lovely shade of red on his cheeks, matching the red of his eyes. "It's...it happens every time I feed. You know that." His words are shaky, unsteady with the headyrush coursing through his body.

"Every time you feed? My, my." A raised eyebrow and it takes a while f0r Noct to understand the implications.

"Uh. Well, not, every time but-" He's trying desperately to maintain composure by this point, but he's still barely able to compose himself. Not knowing what to do with himself.

"..."

 

Ignis apparently decides for him when he pushes Noct down on the mattress.

"...!"

"Allow me to take care of it, then."

 

  
"Wha-?!"

"Well I do have to work, it seems. To measure up to your previous experiences."

 

The insinuation seems to reach Noctis then; he does look shocked. But he barely has the time to react before Ignis unzips his pants, pulls it and his underwear down over his hips.

Panicked now, Noct tries to sit up but Ignis takes him in his mouth.

 

 

The gasp, frozen in his throat, along with a choked cry.

"Ig...Ignis!"

The embarrassment has made him mostly snap out of his trance, the sight of his friend with his mouth around his dick probably didn't help matters.

Ignis is achingly slow. His wet tongue drags down the sides, and just the touch of it is driving Noctis mad. The feather-light touch of lips as he moves, from teasing licks to enveloping Noct completely, the sight of that stoic face, flushed yet steady.

The thought of what he's doing to Ignis, of what Ignis is doing to him.

 

It's maddening.

 

  
Noct had thrown his head back at this point, a hand covering his eyes, his parched throat wrecked by gasps and stifled moans. His back arched as he worries his lip, wincing as he feels it split. The taste of his blood mixing with Ignis'.

He's so, so close.

His leg had unfurled over Ignis' shoulder by this point and he's startled as Ignis suddenly rises. The touch of his glove alien to his skin, Noctis starts, just a bit and sees Ignis raise his head.

To kiss the inside of Noctis' thigh, deliberate, gentle. Even as he sinks his teeth in the skin.  
It hurts, but it's nullified by the jolt of pleasure down his spine.

A moan, shaped like Ignis' name.

 

 

"Noct." A heated sigh, in turn, in response. Ignis doesn't sound any more composed than Noct felt.

Ignis barely dislodges himself between Noct's thighs, just enough to take his gloves off.  
And pauses.

  
"Do you want to stop?"

 

"Huh?"

 

He meets Noct's eyes, sees the mess he's made of him.

Of course, that sight sends thrills down Ignis' spine. But.

 

  
"I...don't want to force you."

"Force me?"

 

"While you're intoxicated on blood and vampire pheromones."

 

 

"..."

A hand under Ignis' chin, makes him look up. "But I'm not."

"Noct."

"I'm not, Ignis. Look at me."

 

  
And Ignis does.

There's still a shadow of vampiric red in those eyes, blue and wide.

 

"I don't let myself get out of...out of control that easy. Even before I met you."

"Out of control?"

"I didn't. Want to bang them after drinking from them." Noct says, and at this point he should be well past the point of embarrassment, but his words still stumble out, unsteady, "You're the only person I've...felt like that with. Wanted to do that with."

"Me...?"

 

"Yes, you." He purses his lips, a child-like sulk, "You seriously think I would do that?"  
  
"It's...not that I thought that."  
  
"Don't you trust me?"

 

"With my life." Is the answer, immediate. And Noct just grins and unbuttons his shirt, baring the rest of his skin under Ignis' gaze.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

And Ignis doesn't need much more acquittal than that.

 

He reaches over to the side table to pull out the lube. It drips over his fingers, viscous and cold, smooth over Noct's warm skin.

"That's...freezing." Noct complains and he tenses up as those wayward fingers move past his dick.

"Won't you be warming it up soon?"

"Ugh..."

 

Noct's shoulders shake as Ignis inserts a finger inside him, slow and careful as ever. His cheek buried in the mattress, he jolts as Ignis leans in and bites down on his neck, fondling his chest.

"Does it hurt?"

"It...it doesn't. Just feels weird."

 

"I see." Taking it as his cue to push another finger in, stretching him out carefully. Feeling the breath in his body stutter as Ignis touches him, tastes him.

Feels him tense up as a cry finally escapes him, as Noct's hands find their way down his back again.

 

"There?" Ignis asks and Noct closes his eyes, chest heaving as he gasps. "That spot is...!"

 

At three fingers, it's a tight fit and there's sharp, pinching sensation on Noct's chest as Ignis attempts to alleviate the discomfort. There's a sheen of sweat on his skin, his hair's a mess sticking to the back of his neck, he's desperately clawing at Ignis' back again, sighing in his ear yet again.

And the way he looks at Ignis, oh gods above.

He pulls his fingers out and pulls away from Noct.  
"...? Ignis?"

"I wanted...to prepare you a bit more. Forgive me."

He can't wait any longer.

  
The claws that rake down his back are painful, stuttering, slow as Ignis enters him. It's hot, the air around them is sweltering, the fever in his skin returning in full force, to the point where Ignis actually feels light-headed.  
"Ig...nis..."

"Are...are you alright?" Ignis manages to say, "Does it...hurt?"

 

"Just keep...just keep going."

"But-"

Noct's legs press up against him and there's a twinge of pain as he feels Noct scratch at his back again, "I said, keep going."

 

"..."

Ignis does.

He starts off slow, at first and he feels it as Noct reacts. The way his body arches, and the way he sighs, the way he holds him close and tightens down on him.

 

He feels everything, everything.

The sharp pain in Ignis' wrist, in the hand next to Noct's head as Noct, in his thrall, bites down harshly on the skin. With unfocused eyes, muffling his cries in the skin.

And all it does is stoke the fire in Ignis' very being.

He tries to be gentle, still, bending low and kissing Noct's cheek as he moves. Tries to be.

Noct seems to prefer it when he's not, judging by the shaky grin as he picks up the pace.

 

Something to note.

And he breathes out, almost collapsing on top of Noct, his mind a mush of heat and feeling. Noct rides the climax out with him, together, muffling his cries against the skin of Ignis' shoulder.

And raising the total bite count yet again.

 

"...Ah. Crap." He mumbles, as he realizes this, "You alright, Specs?"

"..."

"Ignis?" Noct tenses up, "Hey. Ignis?"

 

"I'm...I'm fine. Apologies. I just...feel a bit tired."

"Did I...did I take too much from you? Ignis? Hey!"

 

"I'm alright, Noct." A sigh and Ignis looks up at him, "...Perhaps we should keep this...this sort of engagement as a once-in-a-while thing."

"....Pfft."

 

Worried, exasperated, he holds Ignis close.

"Chocolate."

"Hm?"

"To help with the anemia. I have some chocolate nearby."

 

"I'll take that. Once I can feel my arms and legs again." Ignis then looks up at Noct, "I'm fine though."

"Sure. I'll bring it to you-wha!"

 

A tug at his arm, throwing him off balance, back into bed.

"Stay."

"Ignis?"

 

"For a little while. Stay."

"Uh...o-okay?" And to further his bewilderment, Ignis pulls him close. Snuggling up against him, completely relaxed for the first time Noct had seen him.

 

"...Didn't take you as the post-sex snuggling type."

"I'm not." Ignis says, simply.

"Huh."

 

It's not a bad change, though. Noct thinks this, his fingers running through Ignis' hair.

Not bad at all.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Sentient: Perturbator  
> Sweetest Monster: Sweetest Monster OST  
> First Encounter: Sweetest Monster OST  
> Childhood: Sweetest Monster OST


End file.
